The Karaoke Contest
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: Story written for the third round of Pro Bending Circuit. Prompt:Write about your Otp taking part in a contest.


The Karaoke Contest

* * *

**A/N: Written for probending circuit round three. Prompts: Write about your Otp taking part in a contest . Other prompts: Mad by Ne Yo. Season: Summer**

"Welcome, welcome! We are here for Republic City's first Couple karaoke contest on this warm and nice summer night! Here we will see who the best singing couple is and who will win a trip to ember island. So let's see. We already had a few couples and spirits, they were brilliant. Let's see if our next couple is as good as their precessors." anounced Shiro Shinobi former speaker of the Pro Bending games.

Meanwhile in a small room a young girl with chin lenght black hair was pacing nervously infront of her boyfriend. "What if we are not good enough? What if we screw it up? We will blame ourselves infront off all our friends! What if I don't hit the right melody? What if..." she said but before she could say anything more she was interupted by her boyfriend.

"Relax Opal. We'll be good. We trained for this for weeks. We can do this together." while he said this he took her hand and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "You sure that song will be good enough? I mean it's not really a love song." asked Opal concerned, leaning her head against her boyfriend's chest.

"Hey. Nobody said it has to be a love song. It can be any song. We just need to prove that we are the best couple in the whole United Republic." replied her boyfriend.

Opal wanted to say something but then they heard Shiro Shinobi announce the two of them. "And nowwe hear Opal Beifong and her boyfriend Bolin alias former mover star of 'Nuktuk: Hero of the South' " "Okay here we go." said Bolin taking a deep breath as he held out his hand for his girlfriend to take. "Ready?" " Ready when you are." replied Opal back while taking his hand.

Together they walked oit of their changing room and up to the stage where they were supossed to perform. While Shiro Shinobi explained their song Bolin noticed that Opals hand was getting sweaty with nervousness. "Hey, I already told you we will be good. You have a wonderfull voice and together we sing perfectly. Don't worry." he tried to calm her down. It worked a little bit for her but not for long. As soon as the first tunes of the song started to play she began to get more and more nervous. Her boyfriend noticed this and instead of letting her start like originally planned he began to sing:

Oh, oh, oh,

Oh, oh, ummm

She's staring at me, I'm sitting wondering what she's thinking

Ummm nobody's talking, 'cause talking just turns into screaming (oh,)

And now as I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me,

All that that means is neither of us are listening,

And what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting

After Bolin had sung the first part, Opal began to get more and more confident and so she began to sing the next part, getting netter and locker in it with every word.

So both of us are mad for nothing (fighting for),

Nothing (crying for),

Nothing (ooh, h)

The next part was sung by Bolin again and so it went on for each part. Both of them always took turns in singing.

**But we won't let it go for nothing (don't let for),**  
**Nothing.**  
**It should be nothing**  
**To a love like what we got oh, baby**

**I know sometimes it's gonna rain,**  
**But baby can we make up now**  
**'cause I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)?**  
**Girl I don't wanna go to bed mad at you**  
**And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me**  
**No I don't wanna go to bed mad at you**  
**And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me (oh, no)**

**Umm**  
**And it gets me upset girl when you're constantly accusing**  
**(asking questions like you already know)**  
**We're fighting this war, baby, when both of us are losing**  
**(this ain't the way that love is supposed to go. What happened to working it out?)**  
**We fall into this place where you ain't backing down, and I ain't backing down,**  
**So what the hell do we do now?**

**It's all for nothing (fighting for)**  
**Nothing (crying for),**  
**Nothing... (ooh, h)**

**We won't let it go for nothing (don't let for),**  
**Nothing.**  
**It should be nothing**  
**To a love like what we got oh, baby**

**I know sometimes it's gonna rain (Oh, it's gonna rain),**  
**But baby can we make up now**  
**'cause I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)?**  
**Girl I don't wanna go to bed mad at you**  
**And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me**  
**No I don't wanna go to bed mad at you**  
**And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me (oh, no)**

**Oh, baby this love ain't gon' be perfect (perfect, perfect oh, no)**  
**And just how good it's gonna be**  
**We can fuss and we can fight**  
**Long as everything is alright**  
**Between us before we go to sleep...**

**Baby we're gonna be...**  
**Happy...**  
**Oh, ...oh,**

**Baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain (it's gonna rain),**  
**But baby can we make up now (can we make up now?)**  
**'cause I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)?**  
**Girl I don't wanna go to bed mad at you**  
**And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me**  
**No I don't wanna go to bed mad at you**  
**And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me (oh, no, no, no)**

When they finally finished their song Opal gave Bolin a big hug. "We did it! I can't belive that I managed to sing it without a misstake ! " she said,then she kissed her boyfriend long and heartfully.

"See, I told you you can do it." he replied After the kiss on their way back to their changing room. "The only thinking we must survive now is the final decicion of the jury." he added. So the young couple wanted and wanted unter Shiro Shinobi announced that it would be time to hand out the prices. "Okay let' start with the third place. On the third place are Midori and Chang! Please you two come on the stage to take your price! So let's see who is on the second place. Ahh on the second place are Hadoka and Liang! On the stage with you two! And now Ladies and Gentlemen it's time for our place number one ! Opal Beifong and Bolin!" The croud cheered for the both of them as they walked on the stage.

As they walked home Bolin said to Opal: "Hey we weren't so bad. I told you we will be good." "Yes, I should have listened to you from the begining on." replied Opal. Then they both leaned in to kiss each other again passionatly to celebrate their win.


End file.
